This invention relates to a connector for joining structural members. In particular, the connector of the present invention has particular application as a sheet metal hanger for joining multiple truss and framing members.
In the particular application for joining multiple members, the framing members may be either standard dimension lumber or wood trusses and truss girders. Specifically, the connection is most typically made at the juncture of the supporting truss girder or framing header and one or two hip framing members or wood trusses or a hip truss or wood framing member and a jack framing member or jack truss; or two hip and two jack trusses or four wood framing members.
Prior art U.S. Pat. No. 5,253,465, granted to Tyrell T. Gilb teaches a sheet metal connector for connecting multiple truss connections and is herein incorporated by reference and made a part of this application. (See drawing FIG. 5 of this application entitled Prior Art.) U.S. Pat. No. 4,817,359, granted to Karen Colonias also teaches a similar connection with a sheet metal hanger; however, neither of the patents teach the improved connector or connection of the present invention for holding up to four trusses or framing members.